koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Jia Chong/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Jia Chong. Dynasty Warriors 8 *"You can rest easy now that I'm here." *"This is all too easy." *"I was hoping for more of a challenge." *"I wonder how much longer I can last..." *"I suppose that went well." *"What a waste of time." *"I should have seen this coming..." *"Is that the best you could do? Pathetic." *"You're on your own from here." *"Don't make the same mistakes I made..." *"I'm now in control of this position." *"Don't give the enemy a chance to think. Hit them hard and fast." *"Just stay here and wait for the enemy to come to you." *"Now there's an enemy worthy of my attention. Leave that one to me." *"They need assistance? Can't they take care of themselves?" *"We are to capture that position, no matter what happens." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"With the skills you possess, it is only natural for you to stand out." *"Forgive me for causing you this trouble. I shall repay this debt to you one day." *"So you're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms... Not bad." *"I see you're not as bad as you look." *"Thanks. I owe you one." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms, Zhao." *"Now if you only fought that way in every battle..." *"You've got some nerve to laugh at me like this... I suppose it can't be helped." *"You'll regret ever encountering me." *"Did you come out here alone? Your lack of common sense is disturbing." *"It seems my regular tactics aren't working..." *"Death... isn't something I'm afraid of..." *"This should be fun... That was perfect." *"Fear me." *"I dare you to resist... Hahaha..." *"You are like my puppet..." *"Enough of this charade." *"You're not getting away... How unfortunate for you." *"Pathetic." *"Is that all you've got?" Ambition Mode * "You can count on me." * "I'll defend this place myself." * "I will resort to anything in order to get the job done... Just so you're aware." * "To have chosen me... You must be desperate." * "You do not look very well. Use this." * "Don't go dying on me just yet. Hurry up and take this, will you?" * "I have something I must discuss with you..." * "Hey, I need to talk to you. Don't worry, it's not complicated." * "I must thank you for your assistance..." * "You're quite useful. I'll remember you." * "Sure, you can pass through... As a corpse." * "Hehe... This ought to do it." * "This will be over quickly." * "You can leave the rest to me." * "Hehe... I'll finish them off soon." * "Dishonor doesn't mean a thing to me. I'll do whatever it takes to win." * "I am impressed with your abilities. If you wish to do so, put me to good use." * "I'm going to join you. I'm actually not giving you a choice." * "Hey, I forgot just how strong you were. Let's find out, shall we?" * "Wen Yang, you are too naïve. You should learn to distrust people more." * "You are definitely a lot smarter than you look. I'm impressed." * "This is why you're so dangerous... Be careful not to get mixed up with the wrong crowd." * "A blunt weapon just won't cut it on the battlefield. You should use something with a sharp edge." * "Get to know the special qualities of your chosen weapon. That is how you will master it." * "No matter how large the vessel, it is worthless if it is empty. Don't forget to fill your head with knowledge." * "Fools will be weeded out during these chaotic times. Be sure to fortify yourself with knowledge." * "The world is vast. Seeing the objects here makes that clear." * "There is meaning in the value of an object. It is foolish to judge things based solely on price." * "You need only hand down your orders and the people will do as you say." * "You should use others to take care of all the details. Trying to do everything yourself will get you nowhere." * "Will you eat something? Getting enough nourishment is very important." * "Just eat whatever you can. It's better than going hungry." * "Hah! There! Hah! Begone! Know your place!" * "Crops are like people; they never grow up the way you expect... That's what I think." * "Hmm... Farm work isn't all that bad. What? Are you surprised?" * "Taking care of beasts is easy once you get used to it. Now I just have to figure out how to train them." * "Taking care of beasts instead of humans... This is definitely easier." * "Where to? What do you need taken care of?" * "Where are you going? If you need my help, say so." * "Have this. Hehe... Don't give it a second thought. It's just something I found." * "Take this. Hehe... Don't worry. It's just something I picked up." * "People of high caliber generally have good luck. Or at least that's how it is with everyone I know." * "Hesitation is your greatest enemy. When the time comes to make a decision, do not let it pass." * "Do whatever you must to survive, because there will be no one to console you on the other side." * "Those who would stand at the top should do so alone. It doesn't matter how many people you have working under you." * "This area has become very prosperous. Now it will be hard for me to find a quiet place to be alone." * "This place is churning with excitement... Will you be the one to make sure things stay under control?" * "This place has become so lively. I hope that helps me stay out of the spotlight..." * "When more people gather here, the number of pawns you have increases. Be sure to figure out who will be useful." * (To man/woman): "This is the perfect chance. I have something to tell you. Just call when you need me. That is why I am here after all." * (To man): "Your requests still seem halfhearted. You need to stop holding back. You should rely on me more. That is the best choice you could make." * (To man 2): "You've finally figured out how to utilize me to the fullest. This is the perfect relationship. All you need to do is desire the world. I am here to claim it for you." * (To woman): "Don't be afraid. Just ask me for whatever you need. I will make sure your hands stay clean... Hehe... Just leave everything to me. Yes, that's the way..." * (To woman 2): "No matter how much time passes, your brilliance will not fade. That is what I had wished for... My unclean hands may not be worthy of your purity, but I want to hold you. Hmm... It is time for you to give me my reward." * "Your ability is greater than that of any normal person... You have really accomplished something." * "You should be proud of yourself. This is what you have accomplished." Warriors Orochi 4 *"Just leave this to me." *"Some things can only be seen in darkness." *"Hehe... Come, Kanbei." *"Some training can only be performed in the darkness. That isn't for everyone, however, so you can leave things like that to me." *"Can that really be considered training? All they seemed to want was praise from me. I lost count of the number of times I said "That's it, that's the way"." Category:Quotes